


In Hell Again

by Watson68



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watson68/pseuds/Watson68
Summary: Lucifer returns from hell and ends up back in he'll just as quickly.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	In Hell Again

"I'm in Hell...Again!" Sighing Lucifer glanced at the hoards of humans squirming the thier hard plastic seats. Their faces locked in a permanent look of hope. His eyes skimmed over them to look at the clerks behind a counter. Government workers, addressed the forloned hopeful humans with a look of disdain and boredom. His eyes slide over to small electronic sign on the corner of the counter "now serving 57." He looked down at the paper clutched between his thumb and index finger "104" he sighed again. Finally, his eyes drifted to the large sign on the wall behind the bored clerks "California Department of Motor Vehicles" another sigh, "Yes, he was in he'll..again"

The feeling of gentle fingers skimming over his fingers and palm interrupted his musings. Looking to his left, Chloe sat with a magazine in her left hand reading and idly touching him with her right. She turned her head and smiled at him, his heart stuttered and warmth bloomed thoughou his chest. Her smile, the special one he believed she reserved just for him. She LOVED HIM, his breath hitched in amazement, every single time he saw that look.

Ok he was in hell mortal hell, but she was here loving HIM touching HIM. Looking up he saw "now serving 58" and he smiled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fiction be gentle.


End file.
